Timeline:2016
2016 (MMXVI) is the 2016th year of the Gregorian Calendar. In this year, SBFW is reaching its eight birthday and is the birthyear of 6 spin-off's as of 5 April 2015. Events January *'January 1' - #TuneUpFor2015 is now officially closed *January 4 - Spongeorama is experiencing a sudden halt due to science projects and exams *January 13 - After a successful 12 months of production, Basket Sponge formally closes all episodes, but the last short will be released on February 9th. *January 21 - The first episode of ''The Terrible Travis'', Night of the Living Travis, airs. *January 24 - TheJasbre202 announces ''Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City'' and releases the transcript for Patrick's Adventure To Kelp City. *January 31 - Pat Vs Pat airs it's first episode. February *Febuary 9 - The current last episode of Channel Chasers airs after a 6-month hiatus, the delayed anime centric special of Swordfighters which was also released on Ghastly's Sweet 16th Birthday. *Febuary 20 - The second epsiode of TTT, The Terrible Travis: Back in Action Sing-Along Special!, airs. *February 29 - The first episode of The Terrible Travis: Back In Action, Hell Bent on Travis, airs, originally the second episode of The Terrible Travis. March *March 12 - The first episode of Basket Sponge: New Beginnings, The First Day, airs. Also, the TTT:BIA episode airs its third episode Army Kill in Four Seconds. *March 18 - Merrystar restores William Leonard's bureaucrat rights. *March 19 - The forth episode of TTT, The Day ParodySponge Went Too Far airs. *March 22 - The fifth episode of TTT, Government Fatality, airs. *March 27 - The KTV easter celebration lasts for an hour April *April 1 - TTT is cancelled. *April 3 - War of the Cities: The Next Chapter, a reboot of the original series made last year, airs its first episode Prison Life. *April 3 - RamDarre returns to SBFW after a two-month hiatus. *April 25 - Travisplatypus rejoins the administration. May *May 14 - Ghastly joins the administration *May 17 - The Background Change proposal has passed. *May 19 - Travisplatypus confirmed LP! the movie to release. June * June 5 - Kelpy G is promoted to administrator. July August * August 1-2 - The Life of Gary the Snail's pilot episode premieres in France on TV. September * September 7 - is promoted to administrator. * September 23 - rejoins the administration. * September 25 - Patrick's Adventure To Kelp City airs on TheJasbre202's YouTube channel. October *October 1 - Part 2 of the Spin-Off Badges Proposal is launched. *October 23 - Part 2 of the Spin-Off Badges Proposal is closed. *October 23 - Part 3 of the Spin-Off Badges Proposal is launched. *October 28 - Livin' With The Squid, SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures, Bikini Bottom Survival, and Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea are all given respective spin-off badge tracks. *October 29 - Halloween Background Change Proposal passes. November *November 1 - Bikini Bottom Survival's seventh episode, Access Range airs. *November 3 - Playhouse Disney is launched as a replacement for Fox Kids. *November 4 - Fox Kids is acquired by from . *November 6 - The great and wonderful PolarKey joins the wiki. *November 8 - SpongeBob n' Stuff debuts with Camping Trip (SNS). *November 16 - is promoted to rollback. December *December 17 - is promoted to Content Moderator. *December 30 - PolarKey returns to the wiki after a break and SpongeBob n' Stuff returns with a new short. *December 31 - L'eponge a l'ocean's first episode, Début, airs. Gallery Addtext com MTcxMTEyOTcw.png|The Terrible Travis Pg.png|Basket Sponge: New Beginnings TERRIBLETRAVISREVIV.png|The Terrible Travis: Back in Action Category:Years Category:2016 Category:Timelines